Scorpia Rising I - The Beginning
by sevenofmine
Summary: The wife of a dead marine, whose case the NCIS team solved about a week ago, is dead now, too. Tony gets poisoned and Gibbs receives an usual hint to the case. Is it just one person after him or a whole organization?
1. New case, old case

**Please review that story as I get very rarely review comments to my stories...**

**This is going to be a slight crossover with the book series 'Alex Rider' but it is not necessary for this FanFiction to have read these books.**

**For those who haven't read Alex Rider:**

**Alex Rider is a 14/15 year old school boy working for MI6. Various times he encounters the criminal organization _Scorpia_. Scorpia is an Itlalien 'community' and known for organized crimes. The organization (name) 'Scorpia' will reappear in this story but neither one of its members from the original book series or any other character of Alex Rider books will appear (as far as I think).**

**Therefore it will actually just be about NCIS (and the focus will be on Tony, I think...).**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 1

It was a usual drink in the bar, together with Ziva. Unfortunately she was not drunken enough to go over with Tony. She took a Taxi home and Tony decided to walk, as his house was not far away.

He was slightly drunk but still awake enough. He pressed the button at the traffic light and waited it to turn green. He looked around. It was pretty dark. Despite that, he still noticed a person about fifty meters away who he had seen before.

The traffic lights went green and Tony crossed the street. He walked on and ten minutes later he arrived at his house. However, when he turned slightly around while trying to open his front door, he saw that he hadn't lost his shadow yet.

'If you wanna follow me, then follow me', he muttered to himself and entered his house.

* * *

><p>His cell phone rang.<p>

Tony woke up by the intro melody of 'Star Trek: The Motion Picture'. God, he thought as he tried to sit up. His head felt like it was going to explode. After being drunk he often had headaches but never that intensive. He felt around for his phone and grabbed it.

'McGee, I'm gonna kill you', he said quite aggressive.

'Yeah?', he answered the phone.

'Tony! We have a body down here in Norfolk.'

'It's Sunday', Tony reminded him in bad mood.

'I know. But remember the dead marine whose case we solved about a week ago?', McGee asked.

'Yeah.'

'Now it's his wife.'

'Great for him', Tony said still dealing with the horrible pain in his head.

'Everything alright?', McGee asked.

'Got a headache.'

'Ziva told me. But she's quite alright. And she told me you drank exactly the same amount.'

'Is there any amusement in your voice, probie?', Tony said nerved.

'Well-'

'Just tell me where I have to go.'

'I'll pick you up in two minutes. Ziva told me you shouldn't drive.'

'I'm okay. I am fit enough to drive, probie.'

'Gibbs also told me to pick you up', McGee added and before Tony could start to argue McGee hang up the phone.

'Probie!', Tony said angrily and stood up. He nearly fell down to his bed again but managed to hold himself on the night table just in time.

* * *

><p>'What have we got, boss?', Tony asked when they arrived at the crime scene. Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky and Mr. Palmer were already there.<p>

'Mrs. Collins dead in the car', Gibbs answered shortly.

Tony and McGee had a look inside the cabriolet. The dead wife of the marine who had died a week ago, sat at the driver's seat. Her head was hanging over the chair-back. Her throat was slit open and there were traces of much blood that had flowed down her chest.

'Ugh', Tony said in disgust.

'Too much whiskey yesterday?', Ziva asked him. He hadn't heard her coming. 'So that even this scared hell out of you?', she added.

McGee showed himself impressed by her using a proverb correctly.

'I'm not scared. That just doesn't look very nice', he said.

'Then let us have a look what our dear passenger had to drive through', Ducky said as he went past the three agents. 'You obviously had a quite nice death. Easy and fast. She did not defend herself', he started to examine the body.

'That means she was surprised', Gibbs said.

'No co-driver', Ziva said.

'None we know', McGee reminded her.

'Here a skid marks. There was another car. She stopped, the other person got out and killed her', Tony said still looking not well.

'What's up with you, DiNozzo?', Gibbs asked him.

'Got a headache, boss.'

Gibbs didn't say anything to that. 'Photos. Sketches and evidences', he said.

'How was the body found?', Tony asked. He didn't see any people or witnesses around.

'An anonymous email to Gibbs' computer', Ziva explained.

'He managed to open it?', Tony asked surprised.

'It opened directly and could not be traced back', McGee added.

'Not even you could locate where it came from?', Tony asked ironically.

McGee sighed.

'Time of death?', Gibbs asked while Ziva started to shoot photos.

'About two hours ago', Mr. Palmer said.

'Right, Mr. Palmer. Would you please catch the body bag?', Ducky said.

Palmer smiled and went away.

'He might take your job away one day', Gibbs said to Ducky. He just laughed.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The scorpion

Chapter 2

'Oh, Tony, you really don't look good.'  
>'Thanks, Abbs', he said when he entered her lab.<p>

'What have you got?

'Nothing. All these evidences are rubbish. The skid marks are too slight to match them or even scan them in. No fingerprints, no DNA. And I can also not tell you what knife was used. Just that it was very sharp', Abby said and clicked a few times and the picture of the dead woman appeared on the computer screen.

'Great. Gibbs will like that', Tony said ironically.

'Come on, Tony. Sit down', Abby said and brought him to her office chair.

He sat down. 'I don't feel well', he said and watched her going and coming back.

'What's this?', he asked scared as he saw the syringe in her hand.

'I'll take a blood probe. As I don't have anything else to do…', she said and before he could argue she put it in.

'Aargh', Tony screamed.

'Great, I'll analyze this', Abby said and went back to her lab.

Tony just let his head fall on the desk. That headache was killing him.

* * *

><p>'Nothing, boss', McGee said.<p>

'I come here and you tell me that after one hour you still haven't found out anything?', Gibbs emptied his coffee and threw the paper cup into the waste paper basket.

'No evidences and no suspect', Tony said.

'What are you doing?', Gibbs asked.

Tony lay down on the floor behind his desk. 'I can't sit up', he explained.

'No wonder', Abby suddenly stood behind Gibbs. All looked around. 'You've been poisoned', she said.

'What?', Tony asked and jumped up, grabbing for hold on his desk.

'Is it serious?', Ziva asked.

Abby shook her head.

'I analyzed the blood. It's not concentrated enough. You'll feel bad for the next few hours but after that you'll be okay. A higher concentrated dosage might have killed you.'

Tony still looked puzzled.

'But who…and when…?', he asked.

'What about the barkeeper from yesterday?', Ziva asked. Tony shook his head.

'Ziva, McGee, you'll visit the bar from yesterday. Just to be sure', Gibbs ordered despite.

'I'm gonna drive him home', Abby explained and walked toward Tony.

'There was someone yesterday', Tony said remembering. Ziva and McGee stopped on half the way to the elevator. 'Someone had followed me', Tony declared.

'And why haven't you told?', Gibbs asked angry.

'I didn't remember. I didn't think it was important. You know, I was drunk. I don't know.'

'We still should take this serious', Ziva said and they all walked to the elevator.

Gibbs sighed and sat down at his office again. He looked up. He saw Vance looking at him. He hated that ass of a director.

* * *

><p>Gibbs entered the office. 'You wanted to talk to me?'<p>

'That's right', Vance said.

He gave Gibbs an unopened envelope. 'What's that?', Gibbs asked and turned it in his hands.

It was a usual brown envelope. It was addressed to him.

'As you can see, there's your name on there.'

'So unusual I get post that you have to give it to me personally?', Gibbs asked more or less surprised.

'No post stamp and no date. It was smuggled into NCIS post by someone. Someone wanted to be sure you get it', Vance explained. 'Open it.'

Gibbs sighed. He hated when he couldn't even open his mailings without being observed, especially by director of NCIS. He opened the brown envelope. 'Any idea who got you this?', Vance asked.

'I haven't even opened it. So how should I know?', Gibbs asked and looked inside.

It was a B4-envelope but it seemed as if nothing was in it.

'X-raying didn't show anything suspicious', Vance said.

Gibbs grabbed into the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper. It was a calling card, usual small and unsuspicious. There was nothing written on it. Gibbs turned it around and held it against the light. He put it back into the envelope.

'What?', Vance asked.

'I have no idea', Gibbs declared.

'Then show me.'

'It was addressed to me.'

'What do you think it is?'

'A hint to my actual case.' Vance reached out his hand.

Gibbs gave him the envelope and Vance opened it. He pulled out the business card.

It was white, but there was a light golden scorpion crawling from the upper right corner.

**A scorpion is the logo of this fictional organization Scorpia from the ALex Rider book series (the first book 'Stormbreaker' also is a film).**


	3. Scorpia

**I'm sorry if I still do some language mistakes. My English is not perfect but I'm trying my best. (And Word isn't perfect either...I noticed when he [yes, Word is a 'he' for me] wanted to change 'he can' into 'he cans'.^^)**

Chapter 3

'Everything alright Tony? Should I stay here?'

'No, Abbs. Everything alright. I just need my bed and an old classical movie', Tony smiled when he sat down on his bed.

Abby smiled 'You are poisoned', she said with a concerning look.

'But you said it isn't grief. You're the doc', Tony said.

'Well, it wasn't high concentrated and Ducky said it just needed to break down.'

'Okay, then I'll tell my body to do so. Thanks, Abbs', Tony smiled and searched the controller for TV.

'If I go now and something happens, I will feel guilty', Abby said still looking worried.

'But nothing will happen. Old DiNozzo can watch out for himself.'

'Okay, I'll call you', Abby said and left the house.

Tony turned on TV.

* * *

><p>After watching two episodes of the mentalist (season 4, episode 10 and 11; <em>in episode 11 the same actor who also played 'Ari Haswari' guest starred<em>), one episode of Numb3rs and another episode of Star Trek Enterprise where Captain Archer had a trial and was not judged very fairly by Klingons, he got very bored. His phone rang. Abby.

'Yes, Abbs.'

'Hey, are you still alive?'

'If I weren't, I wouldn't speak right now.'

'Great.'

'Any news?'

'Ziva and McGee were at the bar. Nothing suspicious there. But this doesn't mean anything, someone could have still put you something into your glass. However, Gibbs got a brown envelope with a white calling card and a golden scorpion on it. We're working on this right now. There are neither fingerprints nor any other evidences on there. But Gibbs thinks it has to do with our actual case.'

'Great. How can I help?', Tony asked. He hated it when he couldn't do anything.

'Stay in bed and sleep.'

'Great help.'

'An ill DiNozzo in bed is better than a dead DiNozzo in the cemetery.'

'Thank you boss', Tony said.

Abby turned around.

She hadn't heard Gibbs coming. As always. 'Hey, boss. I've found out-'

'Nothing?'

'Right. Good-bye, Tony.'

Tony put back the phone. He sighed and tried to sleep. There was nothing else he could do.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again he had the odd feeling that someone was in his apartment. He didn't hear anything but it was his gut instinct. He got up. He still had a headache but it wasn't as bad as it was before. He looked at the clock. He had slept for over three hours. He put on his bath robe and went out of his bedroom. He nearly stepped onto the brown, little envelope on the floor. He picked it up and turned it around.<p>

There was nothing written on it. He opened the envelope walking back to his bed. There was a single card on it. A white calling card with a golden scorpion on it. 'A box outside your door' was handwritten on it. He threw envelope and card on his bed and walked to the front door. He opened it and there was indeed a little box there. He brought it inside and opened it.

He gasped and jumped backwards in shock.

There was a living scorpion in the box. He got closer again. It was big and black.

'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom and the Crystal Skull', he muttered. In this film there were the same scorpions. The bigger, the better, Tony reminded himself.

But he didn't care. He wanted them out.

* * *

><p>'Thanks for the evidences, Tony. But we already know who our mysterious return address is. Or better what', Abby said when he entered the lab.<p>

Behind him, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs entered, too. Abby walked to her computer. The big logo of a scorpion appeared. 'Well, I think I do know the picture now', Tony murmured.

'This is the logo of the secret organization called Scorpia. They are known for organized crimes and do everything from government overthrows to hit man work. They are actually Italian but have members all over the world. Twelve members are in the head, all of them unknown since Scorpia disappeared one and a half years ago when nearly all members got caught by British MI6. They thought that Scorpia would never re-form again but obviously they have been mistaken.'

'It could be someone pretending they would be real Scorpia', McGee proposed.

Abby shook her head. 'I don't think so. Not after all what I have read about them.'


	4. The meeting of the head

Chapter 4

'I am sorry for being late', the woman apologized when she entered the room.

It was a kind of conference room in the 56th floor of a very high business building. Scorpia owned the building. Usually they didn't meet here but for their actual assignment they couldn't lose time by travelling back to Italy.

The twelve people now all sat at the table. They were complete now, the head of Scorpia.

'Thank you for finally joining us', Dr. Medici said nicely and smiled to the other people.

Eleven of them were men, the woman who had arrived lately was the only female.

'So, what can you tell us about Special Agent DiNozzo?', he asked turning to her.

'He has been working for NCIS for over ten years now and was a cop in Baltimore before. Therefore we shouldn't mess around with him if we want at least one assignment being fulfilled', she explained.

'Our last four missions were destroyed by MI6. There is no reason why this should work out. Our organization has become ridiculous', a man from the other side of the table shouted. He was small and had a Greek accent.

All heads turned to him. He looked at the Dr. Medici who sat at the front end of the table and to the woman who sat right next to Dr. Medici.

'Then why have you joined us if we are not worth rising again?', the head of Scorpia asked. He was an impressive man, around forty years old, strong and muscular, obviously Italian but spoke good English, although with Italian accent, he was tall, dark green eyes and short, brown hair.

'I thought we would actually have a plan. And not take along a mandate by any lag who just wants a cop to die', the Greek man said.

'Well, then you think we are not fulfilling what we are meant to do? When our last four missions failed we should start with easy things and work our way up to one of the most feared organizations, shouldn't we?', Dr. Medici asked ironically and with a loud voice, but without losing temper.

He turned to the woman next to him and nodded to her.

Without hesitation she pulled out a little small gun she had carried in a holster at her black leather trousers and shot the man directly between the eyes. The Greek fell down and didn't move anymore. Nobody of the other head members even winced, the Japanese looking man opposite to the now empty seat carried on cleaning his glasses and put it back on his nose.

'Where have we stopped, Caroline?', Dr. Medici asked.

The woman put back her gun. 'We should not take along any unnecessary risks concerning Tony DiNozzo or NCIS. We should act fast and precise. As soon as our client is out of prison we should kill Tony', she said.

'Good. Mr. Sitaram', Dr. Medici turned to an Arabic man at the other end of the table, right next to the empty seat.

'You will make sure that our client gets free passage out of prison and to Canadian border and that he is guarded until we finished our mission.' He side-looked to Caroline. 'Then you make sure he pays.' Mr. Sitaram nodded.

'And you will carry on this mission', Dr. Medici smiled at Caroline who nodded.

'Anyone else wants to mention something?', he asked and looked into the round.

The ten men and the woman shook their heads. Scorpia's head included people from different nations but they only spoke English during their meetings. There were crime bosses of different cities among them, but also a professor, a lawyer and a physicist.

'Okay', Dr. Medici said. 'Then our meeting for today is over. I will let you know when we meet the next time.'

The men started to go.

'Ah, Caroline?', the Doctor said. She had stayed seated anyway.

'Would you mind to find a replacement for him?', he asked her and nodded over to the dead body on the floor.

'Do you have anyone specific in mind?', she asked.

Dr. Medici smiled. 'Yes. I've heard your little sister would finish her studies this month. Does she already have an occupation for afterwards?', he asked gently.

She smiled.

'I think she would really like the idea', Carolina said.

Dr. Medici nodded and both stood up and walked out of the office building. The Greek was found the same day floating in the river.

**I'd appreciate reviews... ;)**


	5. Tony's date

Chapter 5

'Why the hell did I delete the list?', Tony cursed and stared at his computer screen.

He tried to make a list with all people he had arrested or brought in trouble the last years and who might take revenge now. He remembered the list he did years ago when they had arrested Chip, Abby's assistant.

'Finished, DiNozzo?', Gibbs came to the office, carrying a coffee, as usual.

'Yeah, nearly. But I don't have any favorites', Tony said and put the list on the plasma screen.

'One hundred seventy-four?', McGee asked astonished.

'Not more?', Gibbs said.

'None that I could think of', Tony declared.

'Ziva, McGee, you work out that list', Gibbs ordered.

'All of them?', Ziva asked. Gibbs didn't say anything and the agents nodded.

'Wait a moment', McGee said when he scrolled down the list. 'I know that name', he pointed with the mouse on it.

'Yeah, Simon Birch. I arrested him twelve years ago when I was a cop in Baltimore. I think he was really kind of pissed off', Tony explained.

'He was arrested for the murder on a mother and her child. But he will be released from prison the today. It was on the news this morning', McGee said and after a few seconds he put a picture of Birch onto the screen.

'But when he's accused of murder, why should he already leave prison?', Ziva asked.

'Something with his files were wrong and now he wants indemnification', McGee said.

'You're going to visit him in prison if he's still there. Be fast', Gibbs said.

'And what am I supposed to do?', Tony asked.

'Stay here so I can have an eye on you', Gibbs said, threw the empty paper cup to the paper basket and went off to get another cup of coffee.

Tony sighed and sat down on his computer.

* * *

><p>'What do you mean, he is already out?', McGee asked.<p>

'Well, he was allowed to leave about an hour ago', the guard at the prison said.

'Without any notices or-'

'This is a prison. When the prisoners may go out, they go out and never look back. Until they're back in here.'

'Do you know where to find him?', Ziva asked hopefully.

The guard shook his head. 'He was awaited by an Arabic looking man in a car but more I don't know.'

Ziva and McGee returned to their cars. 'Arabic?', Ziva asked.

'Well, I don't think he became member of Al Qaeda', McGee said.

They drove back to NCIS headquarters and starting working on DiNozzo's list without knowing that the man they searched already had passed the Canadian border and had free possibility to move. Mr. Sitaram called Caroline that Birch was safe. Now he expected the work to be done.

* * *

><p>'May I go home, boss?'<p>

'No, DiNozzo. You are safe here.'

'I have a gun and can watch after myself.'

'Not when you were poisoned.'

'It wasn't a dangerous poisoning.'

'It was a warning. They could have already killed you when you were relaxing at your house. Instead they only put a scorpion into your mailbox.'

'It was kind of shocking though', Tony muttered.

'Good night', Gibbs said when he walked away.

Now only Tony, Ziva and McGee were there. 'Found out anything?', Tony asked. Both shook their heads.

* * *

><p>'Hey, Tony', Abby said without looking up from her screen.<p>

'You scare me, Abbs', Tony said and put a Caf-Pow in front of her on the table.

'Oh, you're saving my life, Tony', she said and sipped it.

'Anything new?', he asked.

'Yeah, your Gibbs-imitation gets better every time', she said.

'A body was found in the river this morning. Police found it and I was bored. He was Greek and arrived a week ago in America. I also searched all people arriving in the United States since last week.'

'Aren't that much?', Tony asked looking at the plasma screen.

'Yeah', Abby explained with wide eyes. 'Well, I was bored and tried to find any connections, like the same bank or something similar.'

'And?'

'And I found out that ten of them are now at the same moment in the United States, all ten of them were in France five weeks ago and all ten of them were in Italy two months ago, in the same cities.'

'Interesting.'

'Further of interest is the fact that they all have secret bank accounts. I had to hack into a few data banks to find this out.'

'So you mean, they are working for Al Qaeda?', Tony asked and looked at the photos of the ten displayed men.

'Hey, I know that one', neither Tony nor Abby have noticed McGee and Ziva entering.

'He was seen on the surveillance cameras at the prison. He caught Birch and they drove away together', McGee pointed at an Arabic looking man.

'But they are only ten', Ziva said.

'And?', Tony asked.

'The head of Scorpia had always been twelve persons', she explained.

'Maybe they have changed their attitude. Abby, you said, they were destroyed several times.'

She nodded, 'by a British MI6 agent. But I don't think they have changed anything. I assume it isn't easy to make out their head and perhaps one of them already was in America or arrived another way.'

'They're all men', Ziva said looking at the screen.

'The last known woman in the head has been dead for several years now', Abby explained.

'Can you find out where these persons are now?', Tony asked and nodded toward the screen.

Abby turned back to her computer. 'I try to. They all stay in different hotels. Wow, all of them are really expensive', she said and at the computer different windows opened and showed the hotel addresses.

'Thanks, Abby', Ziva said and the three agents went off.

'The first hotel and directly a hit', McGee said when the three special agents put the Japanese man into the car.

'I'll call Gibbs. I think he wants to do the interrogation', McGee said and he and Ziva went into the car.

'Excuse me, can you tell me where the Opera Plaza is?', a woman spoke to Tony.

He turned around and smiled. 'Yeah, of course.'

The woman showed him a plan of Washington.

Actually, Tony's interest was in the woman and not the map. She was as tall as Tony, seemed to be very muscular, had dark, brown hair with lighter strands and wore a leather trousers and an also black leather jacket. Tony noticed the black motorcycle in the background and matched it to her.

'You drive down the street', he explained on the map, 'and then turn right here and left on the second street on the right side.'

'Thank you very much', she smiled at him.

'Are you British?', he asked.

She put away the map. 'No, Italian. But I have studied in Great Britain.'

'Oh, cool, studied what?'

'Computer Science', she said.

She has so beautiful blue eyes, Tony thought. 'Sounds interesting. So you can hack into data banks?', he asked.

'Well, if I wanted. You aren't a cop, are you?', she laughed.

'Well, NCIS', he laughed back. 'That stands for-'

'Naval Criminal Investigative Service.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah, read it.'

'So, you're here on vacation?', he asked.

* * *

><p>'What's Tony doing?', McGee asked.<p>

'I assume he tries to get a date', Ziva sighed.

'Well, she has a motorcycle', McGee said and nodded toward it. 'Men want more than motorcycles', Ziva paid back.

'Well, but it's a good start', McGee admitted. Ziva looked at him puzzled.

Tony opened the door and went to the back seat next to the Japanese. 'We can go', he said and closed the door behind him.

'And, got another girl?', Ziva asked.

'Well, we have a date tonight. She's twenty-nine, Italian and studied Computer Science. May be interesting for you, McGeek, no?'

'Do you also know her name?', McGee asked obviously not as optimistic as Tony.

'Yeah, Caroline', he answered. Ziva sighed. She hated it when Tony changed his girlfriends weekly.

'You still should be observed', she said. 'Scorpia is still after you.'

'I can look after myself. And if you want you can play look-out and watch my house tonight.'

Ziva sighed. Gibbs won't like the idea of DiNozzo being alone at home and even with an unknown girl.

'She was Italian. Scorpia is an Italian organization', she said.

'Ziva. Just be glad for me!'

**Please review ;)**


	6. Caroline

**I would really like if you review this story because it helps me a lot to get feedbacks. :)**

Chapter 6

'So, what do you do?', he asked her when he filled some wine in her glass.

The table was laid for a romantic dinner. He wore one of his best shirts and she wore a black dress.

'Well, it took me a long time to figure out what I could do with Computers but I am working for a little Italian organization that needs something like that.' She sighed. 'It's very complicated. But what about you? Where is the exact difference between NCIS, FBI, CIA and all the others services you have?'

He laughed. It was such a long time since he had been in love. 'CIA deals with things out of the United States.'

'So if I were a criminal, I would be arrested by CIA? As I am Italian', he didn't know that she already knew everything about him.

'Yeah, that's right. Except you would kill a marine.'

'Then you would investigate this case.'

'Right.'

'So, tell me something about your team.'

He laughed.

'Well, my boss. He's kind of strange. He had been married for four times and he's kind of silent most times. And he drinks loads of coffee.

Ziva is a really good colleague. She's a former Mossad agent.'

'Oh, a little ninja.'

'Exactly', he laughed and didn't notice that he exactly called Ziva once like that.

'McGee is our technology freak. He's quite like you, he knows everything about computers and that stuff.'

'Then you should watch out that I won't dine at his tomorrow', she smiled at him.

He laughed. She had such a beautiful smile in her perfect face. Tony really liked her eyes, they seemed so cute but also as if they could x-ray him.

Her cell phone rang. 'Oh, I'm sorry she said', and searched her handbag. She looked at the display.

'Oh, my boss. Even if I have vacation, it will never be vacation', she smiled and stood up.

'Sorry, is important.'

He nodded and she walked to the next room. Tony knew that he shouldn't do but he followed her to the door and listened to what she said. 'Yeah', as a normal person starts a normal phone call.

'Yes…aha…great…how much?...Didn't you want more?...How much time do I have for-…okay, I'm gonna do it, but give me about an hour…I'll make it sure, I promise…did I ever fail?...bye.'

Tony didn't understand a word.

When Caroline came back to the eating room he already sat back on the table.

'And?', he asked innocently.

'Oh, I just had to remind my boss that vacations actually mean vacation for me. So, where have we stopped?', she asked nicely.

Tony didn't get suspicious. She had her secrets and he wouldn't tell her everything about him on their first date either. 'So, where exactly you come from? Italy's big', he asked her.

'I come from Alessandria. It's in the north, about one hundred-fifty kilometers away from France and Switzerland', she explained.

'Oh, you Europeans and your kilometers', Tony sighed.

'One hundred kilometers are about sixty miles', she said. 'Why do you have to make it so complicated? Yards, Inch, Fahrenheit?', she added. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>'Your name is Kanji Tanaka', Gibbs said when he sat down in interrogation room.<p>

The small Japanese was sitting opposite to him. He nodded.

'You're a well-known professor down there in your country. So, I don't have any time to lose. You either tell me what I want to here or I will make you tell', Gibbs bent forward and had a short look into the file.

'In the past twenty-four hours we arrested eight people. You have the luck to be the first one to be interrogated. Tell me something about Scorpia.'

'I don't know anything about Scorpia', the man immediately answered.

'Do you fear that they could kill you for telling?'

'They are everywhere.'

'We arrested eight of twelve.'

'There are more members than just the head…eight of eleven. One member died during last head meeting.'

'Why?'

'He had another point of view than the head of the head.'

'There's someone taking his place.'

'Yes, very soon. When our actual mission is over.'

'Who?'

'I don't know. Only my boss knows.'

'He's not among the people we arrested.'

'That's right.'

'So we are still searching the boss and two other people.'

The Japanese nodded.

'We already know, that you are member of the terroristic organization called Scorpia. But you can do yourself a pleasure and tell me what you know. Your punishment will get less.'

'And Scorpia will kill me.'

'I can give you protection.'

'They are already listening.'

'We can protect you.'

'One member you find in Canada. With our client.'

'The client who wants agent DiNozzo dead?'

The Japanese nodded.

'What about your boss?'

'I don't know. Nobody knows where he is. But I heard he would have flown back to Europe to recruit a new head member.'

'Do you have any idea who the new member could be?'

The man hesitated. 'Tell me', Gibbs said loudly and impatiently.

The Japanese still hesitate. 'There are rumors. That the sister of one of our members might be a possible recruit.'

'The sister of whom?'

'The last person who still is on the run.'

'Who?'

'The person who is leading the assignment to kill DiNozzo.' The Japanese smiled.

* * *

><p>'So we have eight of twelve arrested. Number nine is in Canada and our Japanese will find him. Number ten is dead and the boss, number twelve, is recruiting a new number in ten in Europe so we can't find him', McGee said.<p>

He and Ziva were watching the interrogation standing in the surveillance room. 'You left out number eleven', she reminded him.

'That the one who is ordered to kill DiNozzo. But he won't succeed.'

'She', Abby said when she entered the room.

'What?', McGee and Ziva asked in one mouth.

Abby held up the picture of a woman. 'Caroline Montebello. She's the last member of Scorpia's head.'

'And now, her sister shall become member of Scorpia, too', McGee said astonished and impressed.

'Yeah, Katarina Montebello, she's twenty-six and just finished studying Physics at Cambridge University', Abby showing them a picture of a woman who looked nearly identical to Caroline, just obviously a few years younger.

'McGee!', Ziva said loudly.

'That's the woman from yesterday. The one who is having the date with Tony right now at the moment!'

* * *

><p>Before Abby could blink twice the two agents rushed by and ran to interrogation room.<p>

'Great', Abby said and walked back to her forensic laboratory for figuring out where Katarina was at the moment and therefore where Dr. Medici was heading to, too.

* * *

><p>'So, you have siblings?', she asked.<p>

'No, proud only child', Tony smiled. 'You?'

'I have a three years younger sister. She's just finished studying in Britain.'

'Oh, not Computers, too, does she?'

'Oh, no, Physics.'

'Wow, you both like science?'

'Yeah, I think our parents have the guilt for that. My father was Maths professor at an Italian University and my mum was doctor in a hospital.'

'Great prospects', he smiled at her. They both now sat on the couch in his living room.

'They both still work?', he asked her.

'No, they died.'

'I'm sorry for that.'

'Don't need to be. My sister and I, we didn't get along with them. We both moved out when she was sixteen and I nineteen. One year later e killed them', she laughed at him.

They were so close.

'You're kidding', he laughed. Of course, he didn't believe her.

She looked at her cell phone. Another SMS.

_'NCIS found out'_

was displayed on the touch screen.

Caroline sighed. 'What if not?', she turned back to him quickly.

Her face showed that she was enjoying it.

'You can't kill', DiNozzo said. 'You're so cute.'

She smiled at him. 'Are you sure?', she asked when she pressed the blade of her knife on his neck.

Tony looked into her smiling face.

**And don't forget to review! ;)**


	7. Scorpia falling

**I do not own anything.**

**Here are cross-references to the Alex Rider book series and the Neverending Story (last sentence although I translated it freely from German to english because I don't know the original English sentence).**

**Please review this story so that I know if I should write stories like that again.**

**(If you like to read a similar Tony-based Fiction, visit my story 'Hell'. For reading another M-rated story (I had my reasons for rating it M), you can eg read 'Betrayed' (Ziva/McGee).**

Chapter 7

'Ziva, McGee', Gibbs showed the agents where to go to secure the house.

Ziva went in from the back door while McGee kicked open the front door and went in, his gun in front of his face.

'Clear', she shouted and saw Ziva entering the kitchen as well. After one minute it was clear: DiNozzo wasn't here anymore. 'What now, boss?', McGee asked when they stood together in the living room.

'We have no idea where they went. Or she has already killed him and now gets off the body', Ziva said hysterically.

'Thanks for your optimistic prospect', McGee looked around but saw nothing.

'We have captured each head member except for two. That means she has some other members of Scorpia as help', Gibbs said

'Which means they can be everywhere', Ziva finished the sentence. 'Is that blood?', McGee asked and went to the couch. 'Well, at least it's not much', Gibbs said and they started taking probes for Abby.

'The good news is that this blood is not from Tony but from Caroline', Abby told the three special agents. It was far after midnight.

'And the bad news?', Ziva asked.

'That Tony is still in danger?', Abby answered.

'Or dead', McGee muttered silently.

'Don't be so pessimistic', Abby said sadly.

She wasn't quite optimistic as well.

* * *

><p>When Tony woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he had a horrible headache. And he had already thought that after being poisoned it was worst that could happen. Now he was taught that he had been wrong. He opened his eyes and recognized an office room.<p>

He sat up and closed his eyes in pain. He felt his head.

'Careful', a female voice said.

Tony looked around. He was indeed in an office room.

Caroline was standing at the window looking down on the street.

'Washington is a beautiful city', she said. Tony crawled slowly to the window. He must be somewhere 55th or 56th floor and the cars down there were small.

'Where am I?', he asked and stood up.

'In the Washington version of Scorpia headquarters', she explained not looking at him but at the traffic in the streets.

'What if I ran out of the door now and out of here?', he asked. 'Just theoretically.'

She smiled. 'First of all I think, that I would be faster with my gun. And second, there are recently about thirty-two members in this building right now and I just need to set off an alarm to lock all doors and make them search you.'

Her voice was very calm and still friendly.

Tony couldn't imagine her getting angry or losing control, she was very self-disciplined.

'Great, why didn't you kill me at my house?', he asked.

'I wanted to but plans were changed in last second.'

He remembered her getting so close and seeing the joy in her eyes but then she had received another text message and she had just knocked him off.

'NCIS will find me', he said confidently.

'I know', she turned to him and looked him into his eyes.

He was frightened what a nice impression her eyes actually had, he had fallen in love with her dark brown eyes. But he also remembered her nearly killing him so he shouldn't fall in love with his killer.

'Inner conflict with yourself?', she asked and stepped nearer.

He didn't step back. 'What?', he tried to hide that she had obviously succeeded in reading his mind.

'Well, we had a really nice night together and if I wouldn't have the order to kill you, I assume you would like to…go deeper', she smiled at him.

Why the hell was she so right.

'No', he stammered.

'You're such a bad liar, Tony', she smiled at him.

What the fucking hell was up with him? He couldn't even lie to her anymore. But she was a woman…a very pretty woman. But he had been able to lie to women, even pretty women before. He sighed.

'When are you going to kill me?', he asked. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva needed to be fast.

'Pretty soon. When I get new orders.'

'Why were they pulled back?'

'Eight head members already got arrested. It's such a fast step backwards. We need to be more carefully', she explained.

'Where is the boss? The 12th member?', Tony asked.

'Europe.'

'One of your members died. You need to recruit a new one.'

'I shot the other member.'

'Why?'

'Orders. He died exactly in the room above us', she said and quickly looked up.

'Who is your boss going to recruit?', Tony asked.

'My sister', she smiled at him.

'Your three years younger sister. Of course', he sighed.

He had to admit, he had been a bit blind.

Love makes blind, he thought.

In that moment the door was opened. A man, who looked like his origins were somewhere in South-Europe quickly spoke to Caroline in Italian. Tony didn't understand a word. Caroline stayed calm but obviously was very angry. Finally she pulled out her gun and shot the man.

'You can't count on anyone these days', she murmured in English so that Tony could understand it.

She walked to the door and spoke Italian with another man. Several men arrived and pulled away the dead body. She gave orders to him and finally disappeared. Two men went in and walked toward Tony.

'Hey, calm it down, boys', Tony said when he looked into their angry faces. The last thing he remembers was that something very hard hit him on the head. His vision first got blurry and then black.

* * *

><p>He woke up again. He woke up from having fainted far too often. He looked around. It was white and clean. A hospital. He turned his head around.<p>

'Tony, are you awake?', Ziva asked.

Tony nodded. 'What happened?', he asked slightly confused.

Ziva sat down at the edge of his bed. 'We managed to locate your cell phone. Caroline obviously told one of the men to search you and deactivate the GPS-chip in your phone and he obviously failed.'

'Therefore she was so angry', he said.

Ziva nodded. 'Well, we entered with a special force of FBI who also had found out the same like we. We arrested over thirty members of Scorpia. As that was their first mission after rising again, it more than failed.'

'What about Caroline?', Tony asked. Headache.

'She escaped. We have no clue where she is. There are also no hints on Dr. Medici, the actual boss of Scorpia or Katarina Montebello, Caroline's sister. FBI assumes that all three are going to hide in Europe somewhere and either build up a new, stronger version of Scorpia or cooperate with any other crime organizations like Mafia or any Mexican drug cartel.'

'Perhaps they should write a letter of application of Reynosa drug cartel', Tony laughed.

Ziva laughed, too.

They got closer to each other.

'I was so scared about you', she whispered. 'That she would kill you.'

'Oh, no woman can kill Very Special Agent DiNozzo', Tony laughed and now their faces nearly met.

In that very moment the door opened and Gibbs and McGee entered.

Ziva quickly pushed back herself and stood up and stepped back. McGee raised an eyebrow and Ziva showed him not to say anything or he would regret it very deeply. 'How are you DiNozzo?', Gibbs asked.

'Great. When can I get out?', he asked smiling DiNozzo-ish.

'They want to keep you here for surveillance. Ziva told you everything?'

'Yeah, no sign of Medici, Caroline or her sister.'

'Do you have any idea?'

'No, why should I? She nearly killed me?'

'Just wanted to know', Gibbs said and walked out of the room.

'So, tell me. What have you done last night?', Ziva asked coming nearer. McGee tiptoed back to the door.

'Hey, McGeek, don't rush off or she'll kill me.'

'Only if you have to regret something', she said.

'No, we just talked and she knocked me off.'

'You were knocked off by a little woman?'

'A little ninja.'

'You called me like that once.'

'Yes, because you are _my_ little ninja.'

He smiled.

She smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Caroline arrived at the Milano airport. She was welcomed their by her sister who was accompanied by Dr. Medici.<p>

Katarina hugged her sister.

'Hey, long time not seen. How are you?', Caroline asked.

'Good. Passed my exams and am finished now.' They spoke Italian.

'Let us go. FBI set us on an international wanting list', Dr. Medici told them two.

Outside of the airport a black car waited for them. They stepped in.

'Hurry up', the driver said. 'I don't want to let my boss wait', he added and started driving through the crowded Italian streets.

Of course, they didn't want to.

Dr. Medici had arranged a meeting with an important big wheel in Italian organized crimes who already had had an eye on Scorpia and who was now very pleased to get three new and highly qualified members. And he had agreed that they would take revenge on both NCIS and MI6 for finally destroying Scorpia.

They would grow, rise and finally throw the world into a chaos that has never been there before.

And this time, it won't be for sure if NCIS could tackle this task.

_But this is another story and will be told at a later date…_

**The End...?**

**Please review this story! :D**

**Okay, it is not the end: The next story will be called Scorpia Rising II. If you liked this story, then you should check out the follow-up. ;) And yes, it also will be Tony-based.**


End file.
